Baby, We're Through
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: JONAS; Joe has trouble breaking up with Angelina. Luckily, his brothers have 'great' advice. JoeAngelina, mention of JoeStella and KevinMacy


_**Ok, so listening to a song called 'Baby We're Through' by Davedays (if you want the link for the inspiration song, just ask) kind of got me thinking. I dunno, I kind of want a good break up story. So, of course, this happened. Now, I'd use the lyrics to the song, but it's not exactly… a clean song. So, it'll be loosely based off the song. The problem was thinking of what couple this could be about. Of course, I immediately thought Joe; he would be the one that breaks up with girls in this…unique way. But the problem was finding a girl. Stella, well, let's just say, she'd get extremely angry at him, and possibly hurt something, and Macy, well, she'd cry. So, I had to find a strong enough girl. So, I picked Angelina. **_

_**I really hope you guys like it.**_

Joe Lucas had no clue how to break up with his six month girlfriend, Angelina. They tried dating before and it didn't work out, but after a while, got back together. The six months with her were great, don't get Joe wrong, but he was still heavily hung up over Stella. Joe, now twenty, and Stella, almost twenty, remained friends and Joe thought moving on would be the right thing to do, but now, well, Joe couldn't stop thinking about Stella.

They were still good friends. Joe went to a community college with Kevin, so they could keep up JONAS, but even Joe didn't know how long that would last; a couple of more years, if lucky. Kevin always wanted to live in Miami, Florida, and Nick, after high school, really wanted to go to an actual university, like Harvard or Yale. Plus, even though they were still hugely popular, Joe knew it would die down; after all, look what happened to Hannah Montana. Her popularity died down a couple of months ago. People still loved her, but it wasn't the same.

So, the two lived close as they kept JONAS as popular as they could. It was tough now though; Kevin was going into his third year of college, and really hoped to become a kindergarten teacher. Joe couldn't argue with that; even though Kevin wasn't the smartest tool in the box, he was the best with kids. After all, taking care of Frankie all the time was always his favourite thing, and Frankie even admitted that Joe and Nick didn't do a good enough job. Nick was entering his senior year of high school. Since he started a little late, being eighteen, turning nineteen soon, he was only a senior, and he would have been a freshman in college. Nick really wanted to keep something in music, but also acting, so he wanted to do something in the theatre department.

As for Joe? Well, being twenty and going into his second year of college, plus having a girlfriend and a best friend that he still deeply loved, it was hard. Stella and Angelina also went to the community college, Stella for obvious reasons, and Angelina because she just didn't want to live so far away from home.

So, living at home on the Sunday before college started on Tuesday, along with Horace Mantis, Joe sat on his bed, strumming his guitar. Kevin was on the Internet, IM'ing his girlfriend, Macy (who was eighteen and just entering her first year of college a couple of hours away), and Nick was working on a crossword. Suddenly, Joe let out a cry of frustration as he slammed his hand on the guitar. Kevin and Nick looked up, startled.

"Whoa, be careful! That guitar cost almost three hundred dollars!" Kevin told his brother. Nick, more compassionate about his brother's problems, eyed him carefully.

"What's up with you? You looked more stressed than I do, and I'm going into my senior year, which really tells me if I'm getting into a university or not," Nick asked. Joe just mock laughed at his brother.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about. You'll get into a university no matter what, because you're famous. It's just that- I don't know how to break up with Angelina," Joe admitted. With that, both boys turned to Joe, shocked looks on their faces.

"You're breaking up with Angelina? Dude, she's the longest relationship you've ever been in. Besides, you've never complained of any problems with her before. Why?" Kevin asked. Joe shrugged, not wanting to admit that he still really liked Stella.

"I don't know; I just don't feel the same attraction to her anymore. There's no point in continuing a relationship with her then," Joe said. Nick nodded in understanding.

"You should just tell her upfront. Don't beat around the bush, or else it'll be harder. Be honest with Angelina; she deserves it after all," Nick suggested. Joe nodded slowly.

"You got anything else for me?" Joe asked. Kevin's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Ooo, do something creative! Don't just say it's over, do it in a totally awesome way!" Kevin suggested as Nick shook his head.

"Don't listen to Kevin. Just break up with her, gently, but be honest," Nick reassured. Joe's eyes shone with mischief and Nick knew this wasn't going to be fun.

"Thanks for the advice guys; it really helped me. Now, if you excuse me, I have to start putting my plan in motion," Joe said as he carried his guitar off somewhere as Kevin and Nick exchanged worried looks.

A couple of days later, on Tuesday, it was just before school for Nick and he, Angelina, and Kevin dropped Nick off before heading to their own classes. Stella was already in class, and heard about Joe breaking up with Angelina, and she asked Kevin if they did break up, she wanted it video taped. So, Kevin brought a camera with him, just in case. Besides, he planned to send it to Macy if he caught it on tape. Nick and Kevin had watched Joe lock himself in his parents' room all day on Monday, not letting anyone know what he was planning, and the two couldn't wait to find out how he did it. Besides, Joe brought his guitar with him, so Kevin had a feeling he was going to sing it out to Angelina today.

Even Kevin knew that it wouldn't turn out so well.

Angelina was even curious as Joe brought out his guitar as they parked in the school parking lot.

"What are you doing Joe?" she asked curiously. Nick and Kevin eyed each other as a crowd began to form, curious.

"Well, I'm going to sing to you Angelina. I've never gotten a chance to, and now is a good time," Joe said. Angelina smiled sweetly as Joe strummed the guitar.

_Baby, we've been together for a while _

_Being together with our different life styles_

_Loving you through the best and the worst _

_Before anything, I must say something first_

_Baby, our relationship goes up and down_

_Fighting one minute, upon our faces are frowns_

_But the next be in love, what's new_

_But I can't handle it anymore; baby, we're through_

Angelina gaped as everyone around them just staring. Nick and Kevin eyed each other, trying not to laugh, but Joe was not finished with his song.

_Oh yes, I know what you do when I'm not around_

_Whore, whore_

_You sleep around and love others, digging a deeper hole into the ground_

_Whore, whore_

_You say that you love me, and I say it too_

_But the truth is, you're lying and I'm feeling so blue _

_I have to be honest, which isn't what you do_

_Baby, oh yes, Baby, we're through_

_I loved you once and now it's over_

_Have fun with your many guys, drinking, not sober_

_I don't want you anymore, oh no, I found someone new_

_And it's not you, so baby we're through_

_Oh yeah, baby, we're through_

Joe finished his song as he strummed his guitar once more before facing Angelina, who glared at him, blushing at being embarrassed. Kevin held the camera, trying to stifle his laugh, for his brother's very cheesy and clearly not true song. As the crowd began to disperse, Kevin filmed Angelina moving closer to Joe.

"What the hell was that about Joseph?" she asked calmly. Joe shrugged.

"Well, I just broke up with you in song," Joe answered simply. Nick just shook his head playfully.

"But why? I never cheated on you, ever! Ok, I might hang out with other guys, but I don't cheat!" Angelina asked him, getting angry. Joe shrugged.

"I know, but that's all I could come up with last night. It was either this version, or a much worse video, completed with a couple of dirty jokes, and you having another boyfriend," Joe said. Angelina narrowed her eyes. If looks could kill, Kevin would have a murder video on his hands. Joe remained calm though. He set his guitar down in the car and turned back to Angelina.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have been trying to hint towards a break up for a full week now, and you haven't been getting it. This was the only way to set you straight," Joe told her. Angelina just narrowed her eyes even more, clearly not pleased with him right now.

"Why did you break up with me in public then?" Angelina asked. Joe sighed as he wrapped an arm around his now ex girlfriend.

"Because, I was told to get creative, and just tell you upfront," Joe said. Nick smacked his head, realizing that the word 'upfront' sounding a whole like 'in front' which Joe easily mistook for 'in front of the school'. His mistake.

Angelina glared at him, and before anyone could do anything, Angelina punched Joe, sending him sprawling against the pavement.

"Goodbye," she said coolly before walking off. Kevin shut off the camera as he and Nick helped up Joe, whose eye was getting quite swollen.

"Dude, I didn't mean for you to break up with her in front of people, and not in song," Nick told his brother, who grimaced at his sore eye.

"Well, Kevin said get creative, and you said break up, well, upfront," Joe argued. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to Kevin, first of all. And I meant just come out and say it, I didn't mean, say it in front of people. This is your own fault Joe; you deserve this black eye," Nick admitted. Joe shrugged as the warning bell sounded faintly. Nick looked toward the door.

"Yeah, go to class, get out of here. I'm going home and icing my poor eye," Joe grumbled as he walked toward the car. Nick leaned into Kevin.

"Did you get it?" he asked. Kevin nodded, waving the camera.

"The whole thing," Kevin cackled. Nick nodded, grinning.

"I think a certain group called Youtube would be happy to see this. Just send it to Stella first, or else she'll get mad," Nick said, and Kevin nodded.

"Certainly. I wouldn't pass such a golden opportunity, my own brother getting punched by a girl," Kevin laughed. Nick nodded as he patted his brother on the back before walking into the school, a smile upon his face.

_**Did you guys like it? I tried my best, and it's supposed to be short; trying to get over my major writer's block. Did you guys like the song? I wrote it myself. Definitely not my best, I have to be honest. I've written better. I hope it was humorous and everything. **_


End file.
